1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball refiller apparatus and to method for using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a paintball refiner apparatus for paintball gun hoppers, where the refiner includes a bag having a pull member that when pulled opens a portion of the bag so that paintballs contained within the refiner fill up an interior of a paintball hopper. The present invention also relates to a method for filling a paintball hopper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of paintball hoppers have been designed and developed and represent the vehicle by which a large number paintballs are supplied individually to a paintball gun through its feed tube. The most difficult part of using such hoppers is refilling them in the field. Generally, paintballs are sold in large bags or contains in lots of 500 or more. Typical hoppers on the other hand hold only between about 50 and 300. Thus, filling is a very hands on and messing operations. One attempt to circumvent this problem is the lighting loader disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,983 to Stoneking. The Stoneking loader is a plastic device that couples with a specially designed hopper to allow paintballs to flow from the loader into the hopper. However, this solution only works for special hoppers and requires the user to carry a supply of these bulky loader tubes.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a simple, compact loader that can be used to load any type of hoppers easily and quickly.